


Explanations

by BluKaniner



Series: Explanations [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Explicit content ahead, M/M, Stoooopppppppp, dont look at me, im a loser, noooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKaniner/pseuds/BluKaniner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki waltzes into the Tea Shop looking rough as hell! Just what had happened last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, but seriously. Yes, I did it. Somewhat...I don't own Tokyo Ghoul!

Explanations 

“What the hell happened?!?” They exclaimed as they crowded around him. Everyone’s faces were full of shock and anger.  
“What happened?” Touka’s eyes were full of concern. The ghouls stared Kaneki down as he sat at the table. Kaneki had stumbled into the tea shop exhausted. He collapsed at the bar and slumped over on the counter. The action alarmed the group and they came rushing over. Kaneki was tired, red-eyed, fatigued considerably. He hadn’t meant to alarm everyone but…  
“Eh?...” Kaneki sat up weakly.  
“Well?”  
“I…” Kaneki struggled to form words.  
“I…” His eyes sluggishly crossed the room.  
“I…got into a really bad fight…” he finally said.  
“With who?!” Uta slammed his fist on the bar. He seemed pretty upset; along with the rest of the group. Kaneki felt a little bad, but there was no way in hell he could tell them what had happened last night…No way at all! Speaking of last night…He could remember it clearly, vividly in fact. Very, very vividly…  
________________________________________

“Kaneki...” A pause. “K-Kaneki!” A second pause. The red head’s fingertips were digging into his skin. His lips were in his ear; occasionally planting soft kisses on his neck.   
“Y-yes…” His voice was strained. Kaneki could tell he was close. The two locked eyes and Kaneki held his gaze as he let his hand trail down Hide’s back. His hands went to his hips and he grabbed them. Kaneki increased his pace by snapping his hips quickly. His hands held Hide in place while he bounced in tune with Kaneki’s quick movements.   
“I-I’m close!” The red head threw his head back then fell forward. Kaneki decided it was time to give him a break. One hand braced himself as he sat up and flipped their positions. He started up the pace again and grabbed Hide’s cock. He pumped it in tune with his thrusts until finally the both of them released.   
“Kane-”  
He cut Hide off with a slow, sensual kiss. He pulled him closer, tugging on his waist as Hide ran a tongue on his lip. The pair parted for air and stared into each other’s eyes. Kaneki gives Hide a sincere smile before they both fall back onto the bed.   
“You’re amazing!” Hide exclaims as he settles into Kaneki’s arms. He turns towards the ghoul with a wide grin and leans in to kiss him. Kaneki meets him halfway. A small chaste kiss soon turns into a long, deep kiss. Hide finds himself under Kaneki and his hands are entangled in black hair. Kaneki’s spare hand is pushing the sheets off the bed and the other has a vice grip on the red head’s waist. Hide feels hot, the air suddenly gets heavy. He lets out a moan when Kaneki rubs his tongue on his bottom lip. In turn, Hide’s legs hook around Kaneki’s hips and draw him closer. Hide takes the opportunity to grind their hips together. They both suck in a sharp breath and Kaneki looks at Hide expectantly. Hide takes it that kaneki is looking for suggestions, so he gives him one. He yanks Kaneki down by the hair and stares him straight in the eyes.   
“Fuck me.”  
Kaneki jumps as soon as the last syllable leaves his mouth. He smashing their lips together and pulling Hide close. Hide makes a move to turn around but ends up hitting the floor. Before he even thinks about getting back on the bed Kaneki is on the floor with him. He’s on all fours, looming over the red head. Hide’s first instinct is to back up because Kaneki has a predatory glint in his eyes. Too late; Hide’s back hits the wall and now Kaneki is extremely close. The ghoul leans in closer and puts his lips to his ear.   
“I don’t think you know what you do to me…”


	2. Chapter 2

Hide sucks in a sharp breath. Kaneki’s voice has gone down what seemed several octaves.   
“I don’t think you know”, his voice is dripping with arousal. Hide has nowhere to go; Kaneki has him with his back to the wall, literally. Speaking of Kaneki…  
“I wanna fuck you…” Kaneki states it casually while meeting his eyes.   
“I wanna fuck you, till your legs give out…” He absentmindedly runs a hand up Hide’s tan thigh.   
“I wanna fuck you, till you can’t speak…” Hide found himself heating up even further. His breath was hitching and he could feel his arousal grow as he stared into Kaneki’s eyes and heard the oh-so-dirty words leaving his mouth. Kaneki leaned in closer.   
“Turn around; I’m gonna fuck you into this wall…”   
Hide complied by getting up on his knees and facing the wall. He heard Kaneki fumbling with something in the background. He turned his head to look but his face was forced into the wall. He heard a dull thud as Kaneki threw something to the floor .he felt the tip of Kaneki’s dick at his entrance.   
“What, no prep?” Hide wheezed. Kaneki only responded with a quick kiss on his temple.   
Hide’s hands shot out to brace himself against the wall as Kaneki began a slow but harsh pace. He could hear the ghoul’s sharp breaths as he snapped his hips accordingly. He felt the ghoul’s hands sliding up his back and sides. Kaneki kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear.  
“What’s my name?” Immediately he started thrusting roughly. Kaneki angled his thrusts so they hit the right spot every time. Hide wasn’t prepared for the sudden change; his hands scrambled for purchase on the dark wall.   
“K-Kaneki!” he gasped. The other responded by lightly biting his ear. His hands trail up Hide’s body. To keep a hold on the red head, Kaneki takes him and pulls him into his lap. As he thrusts into the boy roughly, his fingers dance across his chest. Kaneki then lets his thumb swirl around Hide’s left nipple. The sensation is sudden and Hide gasps and tries to adjust himself but Kaneki hold’s him in place.   
“Kaneki…K-Kaneki! Please!” He wheezes as Kaneki keeps him in place.   
“P-Please!”  
“Wait for it…” Kaneki mutters in his ear as his fingers twist the other nipple, “Wait.”  
One hand twists Hide’s nipples and other grasps his cock. He strokes Hide in sync with his thrusts. He occasionally uses his thumb to run over the slit. Immediately Hide begins to squirm and wriggle in Kaneki’s lap. The ghoul smiles and increases his pace.  
“K-Kaneki! K-Ka-Kaneki!” Hide gasps and splutters. “Yes! Yes!”   
Hide’s nails scramble at the wall before they dig into Kaneki’s thigh. The tops of his nails leave small crescent marks before they heal. Kaneki in turn kisses and licks Hide’s neck.   
“I-I’m coming!” Hide whines as he reaches his climax. Thin liquid drips from his cock before it begins to spurt. Kaneki forces him to ride out his orgasm as he strokes him after he already came. Kaneki finishes not soon after as he twisted his hand along the red head’s shaft.   
“K-Ka-”  
Kaneki quiets him with a kiss. He slowly pushes Hide off his lap. An arm goes around his waist and the ghoul pulls Hide to his feet. He pushes the red head over and lets him fall over the side of the bed. The ghoul watches him before sinking to his knees.   
“What’re y-” Hide looks at him with sleepy eyes.   
“I’m not done with you and you know this…” Kaneki drapes himself over Hide’s back with his knees on both sides of his legs. Kaneki’s lips are on his ear and his voice is dark.   
“I don’t think you know what you’ve gotten yourself into…”  
Hide cranes his neck slightly to get a better look at the dark haired boy. He catches the dark gleam in his eyes and he gulps nervously.   
“W-wait-”  
“Hush.” Kaneki’s eyes dart away for a second before they focus on Hide’s dark ones.  
“You know what I want…” He let his hand ghost up Hide’s tan back. The ghoul watched contently as the red head shivered. Before Hide could get comfortable Kaneki quickly closes any gaps between them. In a movement quicker than lightening, Kaneki has Hide on his back. He caresses his orange hair before trailing his hand down Hide’s chest. He pulls apart the red head’s knees and he places them around his waist. Kaneki dips low for a quick kiss before entering Hide once again.   
Hide was unprepared for anything like this. Kaneki never needed to rest or catch his breath. For hours and hours, Kaneki regarded him calmly. He watched Hide come undone. First on his back, nails scrambling at Kaneki’s back and his legs tangling and untangling around his waist. Next he was on his side with Kaneki panting quietly in his ear and his hands stroking him softly. Position after position after position helped Hide to realize Kaneki’s creativity.   
Neither of them had realized that the sun was beginning to rise by the time things began to calm down. Hide hadn’t had a chance to rest at all and Kaneki was starting to wear out. One last time, with Hide on his back once again watching the beautiful sunrise through a small slot in the window. He finished dramatically, screaming Kaneki’s name, arching his back, clutching on to the dark haired boy. Kaneki finished soon as he whispered Hide’s name like a mantra. The two fell back onto the bed and Kaneki pulled the sheets over them. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Hide before they were claimed by exhaustion. It would’ve been a lovely sleep…until the loud beeping of an alarm clock woke them up.   
“Awwww, shit…” They stood up wearily. Kaneki wore himself out unexpectantly and he wished he could take a day off from work. Speaking of work….  
________________________________________  
“He was like six foot tall with long black hair and…and he was really powerful!” Kaneki moved his hands with his description. “The guy was trying to eat me, and he was about to but luckily I thought quickly!” Kaneki paused to sit back down tiredly.   
“Anyways, I healed but I’m still a little exhausted…”   
He looked up at the band of ghouls who look at him incredibly. He offered them a weary smile before his head dropped back onto the counter.   
The others were slightly speechless.   
“Where did this happen at?” Touka asked skeptically. Kaneki’s heart immediately quickened.   
“Uh, How about we just focus on work!” He stood up quickly and zoomed past the others. The next few hours were incredibly strained. Kaneki could feel their eyes on him. After the shop closed he raced out the door. He now knew that maybe they should tone it down some, or perhaps he should come up with a better explanation.   
FIN


	3. Hush (Explanations Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know Hide was blond (It looked red) so I fixed it this time. In english, blond is for males I think.

Kaneki drowsily walked in the door. He threw his bag on the floor alarming Hide, who was seated on the couch.  
“Hey!” The blond raised his hand as he greeted Kaneki. Hide could see the fatigue in the ghoul’s eyes as he closed the distance between them.  
“So, How was work?”  
Kaneki tilted his hand in a motion meaning “so-so” as he plopped down on the couch next to Hide.  
“Listen, I’ve gotta tell yo-”  
“Be quiet.” Kaneki said casually with his eyes focused elsewhere.  
“Huh?” Hide was slightly taken aback. He knew Kaneki had a…dominant personality when it was just the two of them…but this? Was he angry? Hide began to form words but Kaneki beat him to it.  
“I really don’t want to talk right now…” Before Hide could go in depth about the meaning of Kaneki’s words the ghoul keened over and planted a kiss on his lips.  
“If you know what I mean…” The dark haired boy offered Hide a small smile as he moved in a second time.  
“Ka-”  
His words were cut short as Kaneki smashed their lips together. Kaneki kissed him fiercely; swing both legs onto the couch and straddling Hide from a sideways position. One hand went to Hide’s blond hair and the other grasped the remote in his lap. Kaneki heard a small crash as he chucked the remote to wherever. Hide pulled away and caught his breath before Kaneki pushed his back to the couch.  
“Kaneki…Kaneki?” He gasped as the ghoul slammed their lips together again. Hide adjusted himself quickly by spreading his legs and wrapping them around Kaneki’s waist. Kaneki took the hint and began undressing himself. He kicked off his socks and shoes then sat up to undo his pants. He threw his boxers and pants somewhere and he slipped his shirt over his head. He looked back down at Hide, who was watching him intently, before letting a sly smile cross his face. He bent down, kissed Hide and then let his hands trail down the blond’s chest. His fingers stopped at the hemline of Hide’s boxers and he pulled them off swiftly. He tossed those to where ever the rest of the clothes went then returned to Hide. The blond’s arms wrapped around Kaneki’s neck as he sealed their lips once again. The dark haired boy let his tongue run over Hide’s bottom lip before slipping into his mouth. As their kiss became more heated, Hide pulled Kaneki even closer and wrapped his legs around him again. They parted for air and Hide raised an eyebrow at the other boy. Kaneki sat up and watched him pull his shirt over his head. As soon as the cloth left Hide’s hand, Kaneki pinned him back down to the couch. He slowly ghosted his fingers up Hide’s body and he watched the blond shiver.  
“Kaneki ! Come on, hurry u-” The ghoul’s lips cut him off. After a small kiss, Kaneki licked up the blond’s neck to the outer shell of his ear. He reached over Hide to the desk beside the couch to quickly grab… Something. Hide wasn’t sure until he saw a small bottle of oil in the dark haired boy’s hand. Grey eyes met brown and Kaneki held the blond’s gaze as he tipped the bottle and let the oil spill over his fingers. In less than a second, Kaneki tossed the entire thing behind them.  
Hide cringed as he heard the “crash” that accompanied it. He looked back at Kaneki only to see the boy grinning slightly.  
“Kaneki I-” Once again, he was cut off by Kaneki’s lips. He pulled back and trailed his fingers down Hide’s abdomen.  
“Shhhh…” Kaneki’s eyes were focused elsewhere.  
“But I got-” He gasped before he could finish his sentence as Kaneki pushed two fingers inside him.  
“I-I-I g-got s-s-s-some…” Hide stuttered as Kaneki scissored both fingers before massaging Hide’s sweet spot.  
“I really can’t hear you…” Kaneki muttered before meeting Hide’s brown eyes, “Speak up, a little more…”  
“I-I so-some-th…t-tell y-you…” Hide spluttered as Kaneki added a third finger. “Y-you…s-s-…Oh fuck!” The blond gave up when he felt Kaneki’s hand on his dick.  
“Just fuck me already!” He shouted.  
Kaneki slowly slipped his fingers out before replacing them with his cock. The ghoul took one leg, hooked it over his shoulder, and pushed in with one smooth thrust.  
“Yes!” Hide gasped.  
Kaneki put one hand beside Hide’s head as he started to thrust roughly. After some thrusts, Kaneki angled his hips and sped up his pace. The ghoul could feel Hide’s nails in his back, creating thin red streaks before healing quickly. He watched Hide intently as the blond twisted and writhed underneath him. The sight further excited him; he could feel his heart speed up while he watched Hide’s face contort in pleasure.  
“Kaneki Kaneki! Yes! Kaneki!” Hide chanted as the ghoul fucked him into the couch. The room was soon filled with panting and the steady creaking of the couch. The dark haired boy thrusted harsher and drank in the blond’s moans and groans. Kaneki could tell he was close so he let his hand grasp Hide’s cock a second time.  
“Fuck yes!” Kaneki knew the blond wouldn’t last long. He twisted his hand along the base before letting his thumb spread over the slit. Hide’s nails dug into him even further. A couple of strokes later, Kaneki watched the blond finish dramatically; Spluttering, chanting his name, body convulsing, and nails digging into his skin. The sight definitely sent the ghoul over the edge. He came quickly before pulling out and letting the blond fall back onto the couch. Kaneki followed suit and collapsed on top of Hide while he momentarily caught his breath. He felt his wounds heal and his stamina return shortly. Before Hide could get to comfortable, Kaneki grabbed his waist and pulled him up. He carried the blond back to the bedroom for a second round.  
The ghoul didn’t even bother to flip a light when they entered the room. Immedialtely he bent the blond over the side of the bed with his legs far apart .  
“Kaneki we-”  
The dark haired boy wasted no time in shoving himself inside Hide in one movement. Kaneki steadied himself at the side of the bed while pushing Hide over further. To maximize the angle, Kaneki takes one of Hide’s knees and pushes it on to the bed. He starts a rough pace that has Hide talking gibberish and gasping loudly. Kaneki takes one hand and grabs Hide’s shoulder. He thrusts even rougher, making the bed creak audibly.  
“Fuck, I-I, Yes! Yes!”  
“Hi-Hideyoshi…fuckin…love you…”  
Hide feels his face heat up as Kaneki begins grunting his name.  
“I-I…Kaneki…” His cock squirts as he orgasms quickly. Kankei comes after him a few moments later. The ghoul pulls out and pushes Hide to the bed. The blond rolls on to his back as Kaneki crawls over him. He bends down, Hide meets him halfway, and the two share a somewhat messy kiss. Kaneki is slipping his tongue into the blond’s mouth as he feels his fingers in his hair. He falls on to his back as well and pulls the blond close. They lay in silence, listening to each other breathe before Kaneki breaks it.  
“What were you trying to tell me?”  
The blond features suddenly shifted from peaceful to horrified as he realizes what he forgot to tell his lover.  
“Next door they-”  
Banging on the front door interrupts them. kaneki hops up and throws on a robe before rushing to the door.  
“Just a minute!”  
He hears Hide rushing in behind him as he throws open the front door….And sees horrified parents staring at him.  
“They were having a family reunion…Next door…” Hide trailed away.  
An awkward silence hung in the air….  
“Ghosts!” Kaneki shouts frantically, “Sooooo many damn ghosts!” He yells before slamming the door in their face. The two collapse to the floor soon after.  
“You think they bought it?”  
“Naw….Not in the slightest…” He gives Hide a quick kiss. “Next time, tell me beforehand!”

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... TBC


End file.
